Dark Forest
by WhitexxxCarbonara
Summary: Don't stray off into the forest...


The Darks Woods Circus

Hey,WhitexxxCarbonara here. This is my first time writing .{please don't hurt me} so expect this to be boring at first.

(NOT SUITABLE FOR VERY YOUNG AUDIENCES, OBVIOUSLY.)

(Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Dark Woods Circus)

"OH!"

Little Meiko Sakine stared at the twins standing in front of her. They both had golden hair and sapphire blue eyes .there was nothing particularly wrong about them .except that they shared the same body. Stitches were visible beneath their collar.

"Oh! You're here! You're here!"

The twins cried out.

A hand shot out and gave her a piece of paper with "Dark Woods Circus" written on it. 'Open for all to see' was written at the bottom.

"What's this?"

"Tonight," the female twin sang, "we will be showing . "

"The sad fate that some of this world carry" the male continued.

"Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out,"

They tugged at her flowered sleeve.

"Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with."

The boy smiled.

The twins held her arms, leading her into the forest. She let herself be dragged.

"Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out."

They gave a little twirl of twisted joy.

"The crowns of their heads caress the dark clouds"

"They smile as they dream of their Mother's embrace"

A woman passed by them and cried out,

"Ohhh! They're deformed!"

"The deformity!" A man shouted.

"The deformity!" some children said.

The Twins only kept on skipping, then stopped by the border of the forest.

They smiled once more and pointed to the woods.

"Drop by and see him" the girl chuckled

"Drop by and see him "

The twins ran away, leaving a trail of footprints behind them.

"W-wait!" she ran after them, feeling a cloak of curiosity wash upon her.

She thinks that she ought to be suspicious they were weird enough as they were .but something in the back of her mind told her to run after them.

They led her deep into the dark forest, one of the heads glanced back and saw her running after them.

"We are almost there, over there far far in the back this way"

"We are almost at the circus"

Sure enough, there was a large tent in the middle of a clearing. Circus music drifted from the tent.

"=The chairman with the big eyes="

Meiko jumped.

Did someone follow her? No, there wasn't anyone else but who was the one who was singing?

"= And ten meters tall . ="

The voice continued.

She shivered. The voice seemed hollow and dead.

Lightning flashed in the sky and Meiko was startled to see the tall, verrrry tall, silhouette of a man.

She ran up to the tent, and as soon as she reached the entrance, two people came out and smiled at her.

"= All of the cast is jolly ="

The strange thing was that they were at least 15 feet tall.

"=..Their forms...are rather strange ="

This time, Meiko ignored the voice and continued to stare at them.

"= But it's fun!="

The two people that came outside were both women. One had a low silver ponytail, wearing a tuxedo. The other had a yellow side pony, wearing a dress and a necktie.

They both bowed and walked past her.

She smiled. The cast seems to be okey, she thought as she went nearer the tent.

By now, several people had joined her and were entering the tent.

"The Dark Woods Circus, huh?" Meiko yawned, oh well; she might as well check it out.

She noticed a hole in one of the tent walls and she peeked inside. What she saw was strange.

"=...One with two heads .="

First were the twins. They had taken off their cloak, so now the stitches were fully visible.

The male twin seemed to be sad, while the female was grinning from ear to ear.

They both had tattoos under their eyes.

The males left eye had 3 orange spots, the right had a stream of tears.

Meanwhile, the female had a stream of tears on her left eye, and 3 orange spots on her right eye.

They were practicing some sort of arms flailed around them in a beconing gesture.

"= A deformed diva ="

Her eyes went further still and saw a maiden lying inside a metal cage. She had teal coloured hair, and wore an elegant (yet torn) light pink gown. She was apparently the one who was singing that mournful song. Her eyes were blindfolded, tears streaming down her face, leaving a damp trail.

The girl moved a bit and Meiko saw that she had goat legs.

Her lips moved.

"= A blue beast that loves to eat things cold ="

Meiko looked further and saw a blue haired man sitting on a chair, in front of a table and a platter filled with pale hands. He wore a straightjacket, which may be why he could only stare at those twins with longing in his mad eyes. Drool slipped out of his lips and he smirked. He bent down and chomped on one of the hands.

"= Does anyone wish that I were alive ="

Meiko's attention once again moved to the teal haired girl. She watched as the twins took off her blindfold and gasped at the girl's soft, soulless blue eyes.

"= So undesirable I am in this body?... ="

The girl walked to the cage's bars and stared at the twins, who only smiled. A tear rolled from her eyes and fell down into the cold ground.

"= What do you want from me?...="

"Miku-nee-chan " The female twin starts.

"= Why do you look at me like that?

This face that is rotting . =" Miku cried.

Suddenly, the three of them turned and looked at the human who was staring at them through the hole. Yet they truly did not see her, warped in despair as they were.

Meiko screamed. Their faces were rotting .skin peeling worms digging through their eyes. A few flowers were the only things that covered the other parts of their bodies that had already lost the skin on it. The flowers couldn't cover the smell of rot and decay.

Miku girl dropped her head and wept into her hands.

Meiko had never truly known what the expression, 'tears well in my eyes' had really meant. But now that she had seen the weeping girl, she was ready to believe it.

"It's painful"

A different voice, she realized that it came from the boy.

"It's painful, and it can't be helped"

He reached out and grabbed a few teal hairs from the weeping girl.

He held it to his nose and sniffed at it.

"She said it. But still we continue this circus Forever! Right, Rin?"

The blonde-haired twins suddenly leaped and danced around the small confines of their cage.

"-Yes Lenny! It's fun!-"

Its was the female twin this time.

"-So fun! This circus is so fun! I wish Kaito-nii-chan can play with us now !-"

She reached in and gave Miku a bunch of rotten grapes.

"-Rotten fruit to dissolve my eyes-

-My skin festers, reflected on my eyes-"

Miku broke down and resumed crying. She clutched at her dress, as if it could help her ease the pain. She sat down into the floor and lay in a fatal position, gazing at the blue haired man on the table.

"= I want to die! Want to die...Get me out of here, please! It is impossible for someone to say and feel ="

There was a rustle of leaves. Meiko's perch near the hole suddenly got dark. Meiko slowly got up from her position and turned around

Only to stare straight into the large eyes of a tall monster.

The flaps of the tent closed, falling with a soft swish.

Outside, the two people from before were dancing a waltz, dancing around the tent.  
The silver haired girl stopped and turned around, her ruby eyes had noticed that the flap had closed. She sighed, her voice as soft as the teal haired girls'

"We have a new addition to our little family, Neru-san, I'm sure that Len-san and Rin-san .not to mention Kaito-nii-san will keep Miku-chan from warning the new girl to run away don't you think so too?"

. She turns around once again and smiled a twisted smile to her friend. Her friend smiled back,tossed her hair and whispers:

'The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure

To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns

Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street

This child has to cower alone

I guess the shadows reach long

But the friends that talk have their waists aligned

You are later and before and by yourself

OH! You're here! You're here!

Drop by and see him

Drop by and see him

Drop by to the Dark Woods'

A carriage rumbles along the cobbled streets. Just out of the corner of Luka's eye, she spotted a cute red haired girl running towards her. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. The girl stops in front of her, looks up, and smiles Her brown eyes flash red for a second and her face was distorted. She hands her a slightly crumpled flyer. It has 'Dark Woods Circus' written in gold ink on it.

"Please come to our circus " She begs, locking her pale arms around the reluctant girl's hands.

"Um Is that circus worth my time?" she asks nervously. She can't get out of the girl's vice like grip.

The little girl smiled, let go of her, spun around, and then laughed.

"Oh! The jolliest kind indeed. It's hardly worth your time."

"Why do you say that? Are you absolutely sure about that place? Is it really that bad?"

Luka turned around, waiting for her answer, but could not see her at all.

Suddenly, arms draped over her shoulders.

"It's worth all the time the Queen wants it to be..."

Ribbons appeared and started to cover her eyes.

'Is this a joke?' she can't help but ask herself.

"Is this one of Gakupo's obnoxious pranks? Because, if it is, I'm soooo gonna kill that dork."

"-= Drop by and see him =-"

"See who?" She shuddered, the girl's voice had suddenly turned cold and hollow.

"-= Drop by the Dark Woods, and you'll know =-"

She could feel the girl's cold breath as she whispers into her ear.

'Because'

'It's Fun '

Please review .I'll give you a cookie or maybe a muffin? You could even inherit Len's banana bread loaf if you're lucky. ] 


End file.
